Innocence, Consciousness, Desolation
by lucyyh
Summary: Porque a veces nos sacrificamos con la seguridad de que podremos cargar con el peso que ese sacrificio trae consigo. Aunque estemos más allá de la salvación. último capítulo Rated M, por violencia explícita.
1. Innocence

**Disclaimer:** Si fuese mío, no tendría que preocuparme por el dinero que me costará el título de lo que estoy estudiando...¡usureros! *cof, cof* así que no, The Mentalist no es mío.

**A/N:** Este es un minific de tres partes que es lo que me ha dejado más satisfecha. Fue en una noche de insomnio muy productiva, y mi querida Yamila lo beteó (aunque no ve la serie, pero se preocupo de aspectos gramaticales...y ahora que lo pienso, salió muy dura la niña, no hay forma de convencerla de que vea la serie...) en fin...nació por cierta pregunta que nació después de leer un fic (no recuerdo cual, lo siento) y tiene que ver con el ¿y si...?. Un poco OOC, y tiene algo de Universo alternativo respecto a las acciones de los personajes. Rated T por canción incluida es una de un animé "Darker than black". la traducción chapucera de la misma está al final de este capi. Si alguien quiere deprimirse y escucharla, la puede buscar en Youtube o bajarla. Como siempre, reviews y críticas son bien recibidas, las segundas siempre que se hagan con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo

**Innocence.- **

_No One's Home_

_Though it's all over_  
_Sometimes I wonder still_  
_"What you're doing now?"_  
_Well.._  
_Tears are all I ever get enough of here_  
_Without you in my life_  
_Without you in my life_  
_Might be time to lose you_  
_Just let it go_  
_And walk away_  
_Ain't no use in trying_  
_'Cause you're too far away now_  
_Empty rooms that I can't hold_  
_Silence gets cold_  
_No one's home_  
_Nothing I can do_  
_I had it all within my reach but now it's gone There's no smile in my life_  
_There's no you here to love me_

Odiaba los sábados. Con toda el alma. Y ese era un hecho que no aceptaba dudas. No recordaba bien cuando aquel odio por ese día en particular de la semana había comenzado; quizás fuese cuando era una adolescente…sí, eso era lo más probable. Estaba segura que su padre, llegando a casa borracho los sábados en la madrugada, tenía algo que ver con el asunto. No importaba ahora, de todas formas. Ya se había convertido en una especie de mantra del que no podía escapar. _"Odio los sábados_" se repitió una vez más, antes de salir del departamento. Prefería pasar ese día caminando por ahí, a quedarse encerrada…

Llegó al pequeño restaurante en el que solía almorzar, y eligió una de las mesas que estaban fuera del local. Si existía algo que de verdad disfrutaba y la hacía feliz, era la ciudad en primavera. A pesar del tiempo que llevaba allí, cada año se sorprendía por el repentino cambio que se daba después del invierno. No sólo los árboles y las flores comenzaban a florecer, sino también la gente parecía hacerlo. Esa alegría que de pronto iluminaba los rostros, la amabilidad perdida durante los meses grises que volvía a aparecer…las sonrisas por doquier. Suponía que era eso lo que más le gustaba de la primavera.

Por eso estaba allí, en ese momento. Le gustaba almorzar en ese pequeño restaurante de la avenida, frente al parque lleno de flores, gente riendo, disfrutando del sol y niños jugando. En cierta forma, la primavera animaba en algo su vida…

Una mano posándose sobre su hombro, la sobresaltó. Antes de poder siquiera ver quién era la persona, tocó su costado, buscando el arma. Sonrió. Las viejas costumbres nunca se olvidan…

-Sabía que eras tú-una mujer de cabello rojo la miraba feliz-estaba segura…

En un comienzo, no supo cómo reaccionar. Frente a ella se encontraba Grace Van Pelt, la ex novata de su equipo. Con el cabello algo más corto y cierta madurez que se reflejaba en su rostro. Pero a pesar de esa madurez, le pareció descubrir un brillo distinto, una expresión relajada que nunca había visto antes en ella. Ciertamente, algo tenía que ver con que tuviese el estómago abultado, pensó.

-Grace-sin detenerse a pensarlo, la abrazó afectuosamente. La pelirroja pareció sorprenderse, pero de inmediato correspondió al abrazo de la misma forma.

-¿Es un mundo pequeño no?-rió Van pelt, mientras se sentaba frente a ella-nunca pensé que te encontraría en esta ciudad…pensé que estabas en Nueva York o Washington…

-Pues si…estuve algún tiempo en Nueva York, pero luego vine aquí-su mirada se perdió en el parque frente a ella-necesitaba comenzar de nuevo-antes de que la mujer frente a ella tuviese tiempo a preguntar, decidió cambiar el tema-¿y tú, qué haces aquí, cómo has estado, qué has hecho? Bueno, aparte de lo obvio-le dijo, apuntando a su panza.

-Uno de mis hermanos se casa mañana, así que estoy aquí por su boda…estoy bien y esto-respondió, rodeando al bebé que llevaba en su vientre- es una bendición…bueno, lo es ahora porque creí que moriría del hambre hasta que cumplí los cuatro meses, las náuseas no me dejaban comer nada…hasta Wayne somatizó y dejó de comer durante ese tiempo…

-¿Wayne?-Lisbon abrió los ojos como platos-¿Wayne, Wayne Rigsby?

-Oh sí-levantó la mano izquierda, mostrando un anillo de diamantes y la alianza de oro-nos casamos hace poco más de un año.

-¿Y cómo pasó eso?-Lisbon seguía sin salir del asombro-pensé que ambos…

-También yo-sonrió-pero…de pronto las cosas cambian...en cierto momento estás bien, parece que todo en tu vida va fantástico…pero al siguiente algo pasa, echa abajo todo lo que pensaste que era lo que querías y te cambia…te das cuenta que sólo te estás engañando…

-Asumo, por lo que dices, que fue a ti a quien se le vino todo abajo.

Van Pelt asintió pensativamente.

-Hace…casi tres años ya, estábamos en medio de la investigación de un caso, una chica había sido asesinada en su propia cama y las pistas no nos llevaban a ninguna parte…Wayne y yo fuimos a investigar un poco, a interrogar algunos testigos en el vecindario de la víctima, con la esperanza de sacar algo en claro-suspiró con fuerza-era todo muy normal, estábamos en la entrada de uno de sus vecinos hablando con uno de sus mejores amigos, cuando de pronto todo cambió. Wayne estaba en el suelo, con dos balas en el pecho y yo estaba intentando detener la hemorragia y llamando al 911…-Con el pulgar impidió que una lágrima corriera libre por su mejilla-fue en esos días, mientras Wayne se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, en que cuestioné mi decisión...amaba mi trabajo, pero no tanto como al hombre que estaba en esa cama de hospital…allí supe que lo necesitaba más de lo que podía imaginar…

-Y decidiste dejar el puesto en el equipo.

-Si…la vez anterior Wayne había decidido que él se iría, así que pensé que lo más justo era que me fuera yo…aunque debo decir que Hightower se ha portado bastante bien. Sigo trabajando en la oficina de Sacramento, pero ahora en informática, aunque Cho siempre se las arregla para incluirme en algún caso.

-Escuché por ahí que Cho ahora es vuestro jefe-Lisbon sonrió al recordar al agente.

-No seas tan modesta…todos sabemos que fuiste tú quien pidió que lo ascendieran.

-Sólo di una recomendación, él es un buen agente y tarde o temprano sería ascendido…

-Tú y yo sabemos que no lo habrían ascendido tan rápido si no hubieses movido tus influencias-la morena la miró sorprendida-me encontré con Minelli poco después de que te fueras y me lo contó todo…

-Ese bocazas-masculló.

-No le conté a nadie más…en parte porque él me lo pidió, en parte porque sabía que seguramente, no querrías que nadie más lo supiera.

Asintió ligeramente, antes de volver su atención hacia un auto que pasaba a gran velocidad.

-Supongo que Cho también lo sabe-continuó Van Pelt-quizás por eso te echa la culpa cada vez que Jane hace una de las suyas…

El nombre del consultor hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Demasiado tiempo había pasado ya, sin que alguien más vocalizara aquel nombre. Los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente uno tras otro, trayendo consigo una mezcla de nostalgia y dolor que no quería sentir. No ahora, no después de todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en conseguir olvidar. Y ahora, con apenas un nombre, Van Pelt tiraba todo al carajo.

-Ha de odiarme-las palabras salieron de su boca antes de poder detenerlas, sorprendiéndola.

-No te odia-la mano de Van Pelt cubrió la suya, como si quisiera confortarla-tan sólo…se siente traicionado. Bueno, no fue el único que se sintió traicionado cuando dejaste el CBI…-la miró con tristeza-sabíamos que era una gran oportunidad para ti, pero aún así…eras nuestra jefa, confiábamos en ti y de un día para otro, viene este tipo ofreciéndote un puesto con los federales y tú ni siquiera dudaste un segundo…

-Ustedes me importaban, demonios siguen haciéndolo-le dijo, sabiendo a dónde se dirigía Grace-pero debía irme…

-Red John.-negó con la cabeza-parece que no sólo la vida de Jane giraba en torno a él, la de todos nosotros lo hacía también…fue una verdad que nos aplastó cuando mató a su penúltima víctima y cometió ese error (uno más) y para cubrir sus pasos, mató alguien fuera de nuestra jurisdicción…el caso pasó a los federales, nos ataron de manos…nos sentimos desorientados, Jane por poco se volvió loco cuando Hightower le dijo que no podría tener acceso a nada que tuviese relación con él… Y luego tú fuiste tras él…-retiró la mano que aún cubría la de ella-en la oficina hubo muchos chismes, la mayoría apuntaba a que era tu gran caso, que te habías ido tras él porque era un caso "levanta carreras"…aunque no lo necesitabas…no niego que yo misma creí que te habías ido por eso…

-Debía irme-repitió con tozudez-era necesario que lo hiciera. Tú, Cho y Rigsby lo saben. O por lo menos espero que lo hayan entendido después, el por qué me fui.

-Lo hicimos…querías salvar a Jane.

_Aunque todo ha terminado_

_Hay veces en las que aún me pregunto_

_"¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?"_

_Bien…_

_Aquí sólo me sobran lágrimas_

_Sin ti en mi vida_

_Sin ti en mi vida_

_Quizás es tiempo de olvidarte, tan sólo dejarlo ir y marcharme_

_No vale la pena que lo intente_

_Porque ahora estás muy lejos_

_Habitaciones vacías, que no puedo soportar_

_El silencio se torna frío_

_No hay nadie en casa_

_Nada puedo hacer_

_Lo tuve todo a mi alcance, pero ahora ha desaparecido_

_No hay alegría en mi vida_

_No estás aquí para amarme._

5


	2. Consciousness

**Disclaimer:** Hasta donde sé, sigue sin ser mío...a no ser que Bruno Heller sea mi tío desconocido y me deje el show en su testamento.

**A/N:** Quisiera agradecer a las personas que leyeron el primer capi, a las que comentaron y a quienes se suscribieron a las alertas de la historia. Siempre es agradable que saber que se toman el tiempo de leer.

Este es el segundo capi, sólo queda uno. Acá se sabrá más de lo que pasó, y quizás un poco del por qué Lisbon se fue. Como ya dije, esta historia es un poco OOC en cuanto a acciones de los personajes, en el último capi creo que queda más claro el por qué advierto cosa que nada que ver, de lo que seguro se darán cuenta pero siento la necesidad de explicarlo: los trozos en cursiva son flashbacks; jamás me ha gustado poner "flashback", sólo utilizo la cursiva. Espero que no cause malentendidos. Comentarios y críticas son bien recibidas.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

**Consciousness **

Era ya más de las tres de la tarde, cuando llegaron al parque de Belle isle, en el río Detroit. Van Pelt le había pedido que le hiciera de guía, y ella no pudo negarse. Ese era uno de sus sitios favoritos en toda la ciudad; quizás el único en el que no se sentía fuera de lugar.

Desde aquella última frase de la pelirroja, poco había sido dicho. Lisbon creía que era porque su ex subordinada esperaba que ella iniciara otra vez la conversación. Aunque ella no creía que tuviese sentido explicar nada; todo era parte del pasado. ¿Entonces, por qué tenía ese nudo en la garganta y su cabeza le pedía a gritos que se desahogara?

-¡Esto es hermoso!-a Lisbon le parecía que llevaba de visita a una niña, no a una mujer embarazada-espero que podamos venir con Wayne antes de irnos…sería una pena que se lo perdiera…

-¿Viniste con él?-Lisbon se detuvo en seco, la sorpresa, algo de temor y emoción se reflejaban en su rostro.

-Está con mis hermanos en estos momentos-sonrió para sí-al pobre lo obligaron a ayudarlos con los preparativos del lugar de la fiesta…y desde que soy una mujer embarazada y según sus cerebros de trogloditas, una mujer que no puede hacer nada, me echaron de allí…aunque en realidad, no me quejo mucho…ya sabes, creo que fue el destino…

Lisbon sonrió ante aquella afirmación. Una de la cual Jane se habría burlado pensó, sin poder evitar que el hombre se colara en su cabeza.

-Quizás podamos quedar para cenar los tres, estoy segura que Wayne querrá verte.

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza. Aunque tenía ciertos resguardos por la reacción que tendría Rigsby, la posibilidad de ver a otro miembro de su equipo le daba algo de alegría.

Se detuvieron por petición de Grace, cerca del famoso Dossin Great Lakes Museum, sentándose en una de las bancas emplazadas allí. La vista lejana de la ciudad era maravillosa desde ese lugar, con sus imponentes edificios y esa aura que parecía rodear siempre a Detroit. Una mezcla de ciudad industrializada y bohemia, que tanto a los que vivían allí como a los visitantes, seguía sorprendiendo.

-Él está bien. Jane, está bien-puntualizó, al ver la confusión de Lisbon.

-Me alegro-fue todo lo que pudo responder.

-Ha cambiado, sin embargo. Supongo que la muerte de Red John tiene mucho que ver…ahora sonríe de verdad.

Lisbon no pudo evitar un leve suspiro de alivio. Por lo menos, algo bueno había resultado de todo esto.

-¿Cómo es que se llamaba el agente que te apartó de nosotros?-El giro en la conversación la tomó desprevenida-Swallow?

-Rick Swagger. Hablas de él como si me hubiese raptado-rió divertida.

-Es como si lo hubiese hecho…

-Tan sólo me ofreció un trabajo, Van Pelt. La que decidió tomarlo fui yo.

-Y lo hiciste porque querías salvar a Jane-puntualizó-aunque no puedo llegar a comprender cómo podías lograr aquello, alejándote de él.

-Nunca fui capaz de hacer nada cuando estuve cerca-dijo con un dejo de amargura-para ese entonces, Jane estaba más obsesionado que nunca con Red John, tanto que no le importaba nada más que no fuesen los casos con su marca…y cuando pasó lo del error…pensé que ya no podríamos hacer nada por salvarlo de sí mismo. Que todo terminaría conmigo recitándole sus derechos mientras lo esposaba…

* * *

_Cinco años antes_

_-¡Es una buena pista!-gritaba, sin importarle que todos en la oficina estuviesen observando-¡sabes que lo es y aún así…_

_-Jane, no sabemos si es una buena pista-Lisbon trataba de mantener la calma-el tal informante puede no serlo, ya hemos pasado por esto…no tenemos confirmación alguna sobre si en aquel lugar de verdad existe la mentada guarida…antes de irnos de cabeza a lo que podría ser una trampa, le pediré a Hightower que autorice a un equipo para que revise el lugar…_

_-¿Y que Red John se nos escape?-el consultor se paseaba frenético por frente a su escritorio, mesándose los cabellos-tengo una corazonada Lisbon, sé que esta vez lo encontraremos…Red John comete errores, lo sabes, ya cometió uno y ahora ha vuelto a cometer otro...dos si consideras al informante…confió en alguien que lo traicionó al momento de sentirse acorralado…_

_-Ni siquiera estás seguro de eso-suspiró cansada-ya hemos pasado por esto Jane, confiamos en alguien que dice conocerlo, que nos dará información a cambio de libertad o protección ¿y luego qué? Se van sin darnos la información o nos dirigen hacia otro de los juegos macabros de ese psicópata. ¿Qué tal si esta vez ya se cansó de jugar?_

_-¿Debo responder a esa pregunta?-el sarcasmo y la frialdad se hacían presentes en su voz._

_Lisbon en realidad no necesitaba una respuesta. Hacía mucho tiempo que él se la había dado. "No es importante si muero, mientras tengas a Red John". Ni siquiera podía considerar esa posibilidad…el asesino no valía el sacrificio de la vida del consultor…no si ella estaba allí para impedirlo. El teléfono interrumpió el pesado silencio instalado durante unos segundos, y con cierta lentitud, lo levantó para contestar. En menos de dos minutos supo tres cosas: la primera, que Red John había matado al informante cuando éste-otra cosa de la que se estaba enterando justo ahora-escapaba hacia la costa este, en un motel de mala muerte en el que el pobre tipo se había detenido para descansar en Kansas. La segunda, era que el caso acababa de pasar a manos del FBI. Y la tercera, es que Jane la culparía por eso._

_Una semana después, Jane apenas le dirigía la palabra, su equipo estaba siendo vapuleado por tv nacional, y ella tenía que morderse la lengua y cooperar con los federales. Fue entonces cuando Rick Swagger reapareció en su vida…_

* * *

-No puedo decir que Rick me desagradaba-admitió Grace-…a pesar de no ser nuestro caso, nos mantenía informados…era buena persona, para ser federal.

Lisbon rió divertida ante esa última frase. Cualquiera que la escuchara, creería que los federales eran monstruos.

-Siempre fue un buen hombre…cuando estábamos en la academia, nunca le negaba ayuda a ningún compañero, no le importaba quedarse despierto toda la noche si era necesario…siempre decía que debíamos ayudarnos y cuidarnos-algo de nostalgia se reflejó en su rostro-"nuestras vidas dependerán de nuestros compañeros y las de ellos de nosotros" era su frase favorita para detener cualquier malentendido…

-¿Fueron novios en esa época, verdad?

-Nada de importancia…-se encogió de hombros-siempre fuimos más amigos que otra cosa…creo que lo nuestro fue resultado más del aburrimiento que del amor…

Van pelt rió, meneando la cabeza. Lo que podía lograr "el aburrimiento" pensó.

-Yo creo que sí estaba enamorado de ti-miró a lo lejos, pensativa-porque ni bien llegó a Sacramento te ofreció el puesto con los federales…

-Gracias por eso-dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

-No estoy diciendo que no sirvieras para el FBI-rodó los ojos-pero debes admitir que existía una doble intención en todo ese asunto…

Lisbon tuvo que admitir que la pelirroja no dejaba de tener razón. Que fuera tan aguda, era una de las razones por las que le agradaba…

-Pero la razón por la que acepté el puesto, fue muy diferente…

-Lo sé…

Ambas permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos. Una porque necesitaba reunir fuerzas para lo que venía, la otra porque necesitaba ordenar las ideas antes de proseguir.

-Cuando supimos que Red John había muerto en un enfrentamiento con los federales, pensamos que aparecerías tú en primera plana…Cho dijo que esa sería nuestra pequeña venganza después de toda la mierda que tuvimos que soportar por no ser capaces de capturarlo… una ex CBI había tenido que unirse a los federales para que pudieran lograrlo…pero luego…apenas si hubo un escueto informe sobre la captura y tú ni siquiera aparecías como parte del equipo de asalto…nos sentimos algo decepcionados por todo el asunto. Ni siquiera Hightower nos quiso dar información sobre el cierre del caso _"está muerto. Es todo lo que deben saber" _ni una palabra más salió de su boca…ni qué decir de Jane…

-¿Qué pasó con él?-Lisbon la miró directamente a los ojos, un nudo formándose en la boca de su estómago.

-Él había desaparecido días antes de la muerte de Red John. Ninguno de nosotros sabía dónde estaba, incluso Cho había ido hasta Malibú pensando que podría estar torturándose y sintiendo pena por sí mismo…pero no teníamos rastro de él. Y apareció dos días después, cuando ya la noticia del enfrentamiento estaba en todos los medios…y llegó como si nada. Normal, no parecía afectarle que el hombre que tanto había perseguido, hubiese sido muerto por otros…-sacó un elástico del bolsillo y amarró su cabello en una cola de caballo-a veces pienso que quizás en esos días…quizás él…

-No lo hizo Van Pelt. Él no pudo hacerlo-dijo, a sabiendas de lo que implicaban las palabras de la otra mujer.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Jane jamás a dicho dónde estuvo durante esos días, quién sabe, quizás fue capaz de descubrir el escondite y…

-Eso es imposible-negó otra vez-Jane no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde estaba Red John…me aseguré de aquello. Rick le daba alguna información sobre los progresos de la investigación, pero siempre incluía algún detalle falso, para asegurarse que no se acercara demasiado…probablemente, durante esos días en los que desapareció, estuvo siguiendo alguna de esas pistas…pero para entonces el FBI ya había descubierto cuál era la localización de Red John. Sólo era cuestión de días (_horas en realidad_) que lográramos capturarlo.

-Pistas falsas…-pudo leer en su mirada, algo de decepción-sabías que vengarse de Red John era lo que movía a Jane…y le diste pistas falsas.

-No podía permitir que se destruyera, Grace. Jane puede parecer un hombre fuerte, pero no lo es… ¿qué crees que hubiese pasado si lograba capturar a Red John y lo mataba?

-Aún así…es como si hubieses jugado con él…

-Puede que sí, que lo haya hecho…-sonrió con amargura-no creo que haya tardado mucho en descubrir que eran pistas falsas. Es Jane después de todo…y estoy segura que no me ha perdonado por eso…sin embargo…yo…

En todos los años que había trabajado con Lisbon, Grace Van Pelt jamás había visto a su jefa llorar. Ahora, gruesas lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la pequeña mujer. Su corazón se encogió al verla tan vulnerable. Sin embargo, no se sintió capaz de hacer nada más que esperar a que terminara de hablar.

-¿Es feliz, se ha vuelto a enamorar?-preguntó, el llanto aún atascado en su garganta.

-Está tranquilo…ha tenido alguna novia, nada importante…supongo que está aprendiendo a vivir otra vez…pero no podría asegurar si es feliz o no-respondió con sinceridad.

-Eso es suficiente para mi…significa que valió la pena…

Algo en las últimas palabras de Lisbon, prendió una alarma en Grace. Un cúmulo de información llenó su cerebro; las pistas, los federales, la escueta información, el silencio de Hightower…y de pronto todo comenzó a tener sentido…

-No fue un enfrentamiento…

-No-la miró directo a los ojos-cuando el FBI allanó la casa, Red John ya estaba muerto. Lo encontraron amarrado a una silla con signos de haber sido torturado antes de que lo asesinaran.

-Tú…

-Sí, Grace. Fui yo quien mató a Red John.

-oooooo-


	3. Desolation

**Disclaimer:** Nop, sigo teniendo los mismos miserables dos mil pesos en mi cuenta, así que The Mentalist no es mío.

**A/N:** Quiero agradecer por los reviews, ha sido fantástico saber que la historia les ha gustado. En especial a Lara a quien no pude agradecerle a través de un privado.

Parte final de este minific. El rate es M, por violencia y vocabulario. Comentarios, opiniones y críticas son bien recibidas. Especialmente en esta parte, me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensan. Y supongo que no me queda más que decir gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

**Desolation  
**

Por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado, Grace Van Pelt notó algo que había pasado desapercibido para ella hasta entonces: el vacío y la tristeza en los ojos verdes de su jefa. Se había dejado engañar por la aparente tranquilidad y la sonrisa amable, pero la careta había desaparecido y dejaba ver a otra Teresa Lisbon. Una que parecía a punto de caer a un abismo; con la culpa y el dolor incrustados en el alma.

-Como te dije, el FBI sabía la localización de Red John y le caería encima en cualquier momento…el único impedimento era la orden del Departamento de justicia...y eso sólo tomaría algunas horas. Se asignaron agentes para vigilarlo; dado que sabíamos de lo que era capaz y que si lograba escapar, era más que probable que no tuviésemos otra oportunidad de atraparlo en mucho tiempo…-cerró los ojos, ordenando los eventos en su mente-Rick estaba a cargo de las vigilancias y yo sabía que esa sería mi única oportunidad para hacer lo que debía, por lo tanto me las arreglé para que me asignara a la última guardia, alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana…sabía que a esa hora, me sería más fácil llevar a cabo lo que tenía planeado…

Van Pelt miraba hacia un punto lejano en el horizonte, sin emitir palabra alguna. Sabía que era difícil para Lisbon contarle todo, y quería ser de alguna manera, una especie de confidente para ella…tan sólo esperaba que pudiese aliviar en algo sus tormentos…

-Sin embargo-continuó-tenía que actuar rápido…pronto comenzaría a amanecer y la oscuridad del lugar era mi mejor cubierta…-comenzó a masajear sus sienes, algo cansada-pero también tenía alguna ventaja…mi compañero y yo estábamos asignados a la vigilancia del frente de la casa en la que se escondía, teníamos nuestra base en una pequeña fábrica textil que en esos momentos estaba sin operar por algunos problemas con los impuestos…en fin-suspiró-antes de ir allí, había examinado los planos del lugar, y existían varios lugares por los que podía salir sin ser vista y llegar hasta la casa de Red John. Sin perder más tiempo, puse una droga en el café de mi compañero y me fui… nuestra comunicación con el equipo era escasa, sólo la necesaria, para evitar que pudiesen ser interceptadas. Así que tenía alrededor de una hora antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta de que algo iba mal…

* * *

_Su respiración se hacía más pesada a cada momento, sus manos no dejaban de temblar y parecía que su corazón quería salirse del pecho. Si seguía así, sabía que no podría cumplir con lo que se proponía, y probablemente acabaría muerta. Se detuvo unos segundos, obligándose a recuperar la calma. Una vez lo hubo logrado, se deslizó a través de las sombras silenciosamente y en menos de un minuto, se hallaba en la casa de Red John. Entrar era un poco más complicado, pero no imposible. Tan sólo debía actuar con sigilo y aplicar uno de los trucos abre puertas de Jane. El rostro sonriente del consultor apareció en su mente, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para reprimir el temblor que comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo. No necesitaba su recuerdo ahora, no en esos momentos…ya tendría tiempo para pensar en él, cuando todo hubiese concluido…_

_Desde el apenas audible "clic" que hizo la puerta al abrirse, hasta que estuvo frente a Red John pasaron apenas unos minutos, pero a ella le parecieron horas. Era increíble que un hombre que asesinaba sin piedad alguna, tuviera tal expresión de paz cuando dormía. Se sintió asqueada, el odio creciendo a cada momento dentro de su pecho. Pateó la cama y el asesino alcanzó a abrir los ojos, pero no fue capaz de verla. Luego volvió a dormir profundamente, esta vez, gracias al golpe que ella le dio con el arma._

_

* * *

_

_Agua fría sobre su rostro, metiéndose por su nariz e impidiendo que respirara. En un intento desesperado por captar algo de oxígeno, trató de abrir la boca, pero le fue imposible. Tenía una mordaza atada fuertemente en la boca, que le provocaba cortes en las comisuras de los labios y permitía que probara el sabor de su sangre. Red John abrió los ojos lentamente, un dolor palpitante en su sien, en las piernas y manos, que tenía sujetadas con fuerza por cuerdas como bien pudo comprobarlo. Apenas podía distinguir algunas cosas en medio de la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar, pero lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que aún seguía en su casa. Le pareció irónico que él, alguien con una inteligencia superior a la mayoría, fuese secuestrado en su propio hogar. "Patrick Jane" fue el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza. Seguramente el maldito había sido capaz de encontrarlo. ¿Pero cómo? Se había asegurado de cubrir muy bien su rastro después que el imbécil de Cye decidiera traicionarlo…_

_-¿Despertaste?-Una luz cegadora le dio directo en los ojos. Cuando por fin pudo abrirlos un poco, distinguió una figura, sentada a unos metros de él-Me alegro, no te mataré mientras estés inconsciente…-"¿una mujer lo había capturado?"-¿estás cómodo? Espero que no…todo el esfuerzo que he hecho para capturarte no valdrá la pena si lo estás…-la mujer se levantó, acercándose. Entonces reconoció a la agente que trabajaba con Jane...-he estado pensando cuál es la forma en que mereces morir, y no podía decidirme la verdad…hasta que descubrí este objeto… ¿lo reconoces no?-movía suavemente su cuchillo (¿¡cómo se atrevía a tomarlo! ¡Era su cuchillo!) Y pensé "¡oh qué demonios! seguro estará feliz de experimentar lo que sus víctimas sintieron cuando las asesinaba…."_

_Sintió el cuchillo hundiéndose en su piel lenta, dolorosamente. Pero no profundo. Un gemido escapó de su boca, pero fue ahogado por la mordaza. Inmediatamente después, un puñetazo le volteó el rostro, y sintió la sangre escurrir por su nariz. Luego otro corte y otro; nunca profundos, pero si dolorosos. Más puñetazos, algunas patadas y nuevos cortes. Por primera vez en su vida, sentía al miedo apoderándose de cada célula de su cuerpo y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Y más cortes, más golpes, más dolor…experimentó un mareo intenso y de pronto todo comenzó a volverse negro…le agradeció a Dios el que fuese a perder la consciencia, ya no quería sentir más dolor. Pero un nuevo jarro de agua fría lo sacó del estado de sopor en el que se hundía. "Maldita perra" hubiese querido gritarle, pero sólo consiguió que un gimoteo saliera de su boca. _

_-¿Te duele?-le preguntó, presionando en una de las heridas que le había provocado. Un quejido y lágrimas fueron su respuesta-me alegro, maldito bastardo-. Hundió el cuchillo completamente en su estómago, provocándole un dolor intenso, que lo hizo moverse violentamente en la silla; cayó con fuerza sobre su costado, hiriéndose aún más. La sangre, su sangre, se esparcía por el piso, formando un pozo. Siempre había disfrutado verla correr, pero ahora le parecía la cosa más horrenda que había visto en su vida._

_La mujer lo levantó del piso con algo de esfuerzo, y retiró el cuchillo de un solo tirón, lanzándolo lejos. El dolor lo dejó al borde de la inconsciencia otra vez, pero ella se encargó de despertarlo…una última vez._

_-Ahora, maldita basura enferma, quiero que me mires…sí, mírame…el último pensamiento que tengas, la última maldición que digas, lo último que verán tus ojos, será a mi. Pero también quiero que sepas una cosa: todo este sufrimiento, todo este dolor, es de parte de Bosco. Sí, aquel agente al que esa maldita perra, Rebecca asesinó. Y de parte de Jane. Por lo que le hiciste a su familia… ¿estás decepcionado?- el odio se reflejaba en los ojos de ambos -por supuesto… esperabas convertir a Jane en alguien igual a ti… malas noticias imbécil, no pudiste… tú no puedes tenerlo…_

_Sacó su arma y le apuntó, directo a la cabeza. Él cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto; "Adiós infeliz" le escuchó decir. Luego el disparo. Luego la oscuridad._

* * *

_Lisbon cayó al piso, temblando. El arma se escurrió de sus manos, y sintió cómo todo el contenido de su estómago subía hasta su boca. Se arrastró hasta un rincón, vomitando sin poder contener la horrible sensación que se apoderaba de ella. Acababa de torturar hasta la muerte a Red John. Acababa de convertirse en lo mismo que era el tipo que ahora yacía a unos metros de ella, muerto._

_

* * *

_

Lisbon había omitido la mayoría de los detalles de lo que había hecho, jamás permitiría que la agente cargara con tal confesión. Aquella carga le correspondía a ella, a nadie más….

Grace seguía mirando hacia un punto perdido en el horizonte, sin decir nada. ¿Qué podía decir que no sonara a que sentía lástima por ella, a que odiaba lo que se había hecho a sí misma, o el hecho que se sintiera incapacitada de poder ayudarla?

-Los agentes que habían estado vigilando, aparecieron minutos después. Habían escuchado el disparo y me encontraron allí. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado…-el sol comenzaba a esconderse, y un aire algo frío empezó a correr-Rick apareció poco después. Dio un par de instrucciones, habló con los superiores y me llevaron en el más absoluto secreto al cuartel general…me interrogaron por un par de horas y pasé algunos días encerrada en un cuarto que acondicionaron para tal efecto. Una semana después comparecí frente a mis superiores y fui informada de que el "asunto" quedaba enterrado. Para todos los efectos, Red John había muerto en medio de un enfrentamiento con los agentes, en el cual yo no había participado. Y me pidieron sin sutilezas la renuncia. Un mes después estaba instalada aquí, en esta ciudad…tan sólo cogí el primer vuelo disponible y llegué aquí…lo único que lamento de todo esto, es haber lastimado a Rick…él me brindó toda su confianza y yo lo traicioné…

* * *

_-Lo siento Rick-ni siquiera podía mirarlo directamente a los ojos, a pesar de saber que era lo mínimo que se merecía._

_-No quiero tus disculpas-le respondió con sequedad-tan sólo…-tomó sus manos entre las de él dándole un suave apretón-espero que seas capaz de dejar atrás toda esta porquería y puedas vivir en paz._

_Antes de que fuera capaz de decir cualquier cosa, Rick se había ido._

* * *

El taxi se detuvo y ambas mujeres bajaron en silencio. Eran ya alrededor de las siete de la tarde y la pelirroja había recibido ya tres llamadas de Rigsby, urgiéndola para que regresara. Al parecer el pobre hombre estaba pasando un mal rato con los hermanos de ella.

-Deberías haberte ido en el taxi-la reconvino Lisbon-habrías llegado más rápido.

-La casa de mi hermano queda a cuatro cuadras de aquí, y necesito la caminata…

Lisbon la miró con tristeza, sabiéndose culpable del estado de melancolía absoluta en el que Van Pelt parecía inmersa.

-Gracias por escucharme, Grace…lo necesitaba-le dijo a modo de despedida, tocando su brazo suavemente-sólo necesito pedirte un último favor: no le digas a nadie que vivo aquí…no quiero que-suspiró-…sólo diles que estaba de paso y que nos encontramos…

-Si así lo prefieres…-respondió agriamente. Lisbon tan sólo sonrió e hizo ademán de irse. Ella la tomó del brazo antes de que se alejara y le preguntó algo que estaba atravesado en su garganta desde que había escuchado la historia-¿Valió la pena?

Lisbon se quedó pensativa. En vez de contestar, le preguntó a su vez-¿te arrepientes de haber sacrificado tu carrera para estar con Rigsby?

-Ni por un momento-respondió inmediatamente-nunca he sido más feliz que desde el instante en el decidí estar con él.

Lisbon sonrió suavemente. Miró hacia un lado, evitando los ojos inquisidores de Grace y suspiró con fuerza.

-No te mentiré…hay noches en las que no puedo dormir…cierro los ojos y me veo a mi misma de vuelta en esa habitación, con la sangre de Red John en mis manos…pero siempre tengo el consuelo de que yo sí puedo soportarlo, sí puedo cargar con todo esto…puedo hacerlo, porque es por Jane….

Lisbon no dijo nada más. Simplemente se dio media vuelta y se fue. Van Pelt se mordió el labio para impedir, inútilmente, que las lágrimas anegaran sus ojos. Ahora todo estaba claro, demasiado quizás. Y ella no podía hacer nada. Lisbon estaba más allá de la salvación. Tan sólo podía observar como desaparecía tras doblar la esquina.

-oooooo-


End file.
